


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: The Island [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), Block B, GOT7, INFINITE (Band), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior, VIXX, Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Age Play Little Choi Junhong | Zelo, Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Lost Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, F/M, Gen, Injury Recovery, Kindergarten Teacher Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Married Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Married Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Minor Injuries, Mystery, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Parents Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Photographer Yoo Kihyun, Rich Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Rich Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Slow Burn, Stranded, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**Unknown Time**

**Unknown Location**

He startled awake,pain shooting through his side as he slowly pushed himself to feet.He looked around and saw nothing but trees all around him.

_Where the hell am I?_He wondered to himself._Last thing I remember I was remember I was on the plane when-_

Oh.Right.The plane crashed.

_But where's everyone else?_He thought._Is everyone okay?_


End file.
